For One Day
by Lance Robert Weeler
Summary: Lana's alone on Valentine's Day. Takes place in Seasone One. CL.


Title: For One Day  
  
Author: Me.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.  
  
Rating: Blah blah blah.  
  
Summary: Takes place in the first season, blah blah blah. C/L  
  
*****  
  
Lana Lang toiled at the flower shop, sweeping the floor as the day came to a close. It was Valentine's Day, and there had been a mad rush for roses that grew steadily throughout the afternoon driven by panicked boyfriends and forgetful lovers. She sighed, partly in relief and partly in sorrow. Whitney was two towns over playing in an all-star game, and here she was all alone on the most romantic day of the year. She peered out the window, watching the happy couples strolling about the town, hand-in-hand, snuggling for warmth. A large figure suddenly appearing in front of the window startled her. She clutched her hand on her chest and calmed down a bit, realizing it was just Clark. At least she wasn't the only one alone on Valentine's. The door chimed as he hesitantly entered the store, scanning the bouquets with an intense gaze.  
  
"Hey, Clark – surprised to see you here," Lana greeted him.  
  
"Hi, Lana..." he replied nervously, biting his lip.  
  
"Is everything alright? Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Actually, yes, you can. I'm looking for some flowers..."  
  
He paused, as their eyes locked, Lana's brow rising slightly at his admission.  
  
"...they're for a girl."  
  
"Oh," she responded nervously, turning around walking back to the counter.  
  
She was quite surprised, as she never knew him to have a girlfriend before. She always thought it was odd seeing as Clark was very attractive and possibly the nicest guy she ever met.  
  
"Isn't it a bit late for flowers?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"She's special to me and near and dear to my heart, but she doesn't know it yet. She's alone tonight and probably a bit sad, so I figured I'd at least lift her spirits – even if it doesn't get me anywhere with her."  
  
Lana couldn't help but smile as he spoke, her heart touched by his words.  
  
"That's so sweet of you Clark, I'm sure she'll be moved. Anything in particular you're looking for – we do have some nice arrangements here," she said, leading him through the maze of flowers.  
  
"Well I was just thinking of keeping it simple. Can't go wrong with red roses right?"  
  
"That is a good idea, but I dunno... red roses have been done to death. They just don't mean as much when half the people on the street are all clutching on to overpriced red roses. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah you're right. Hmm I don't know then. You're the expert, what kind of flowers would you like?"  
  
"Me... I would go with some tulips – they were my mom always loved them, violets because they're my favourite colour, and maybe some tiger lilies and baby's breath," she mused.  
  
"So I guess this would be perfect then," Clark suggested, pointing to one particular arrangement in the corner.  
  
"That is a beautiful arrangement – I made that one myself. In fact it's probably my favourite in the whole store... and I'd hate to give it up, but since you're my friend I suppose I can let it go."  
  
"Thanks, Lana, you're the best. Could you ring it up for me?"  
  
"Sure thing," she said as they made their way back to the front of the store. "You know Clark, you're lucky you came here when you did, I was just about to close up. Hey, do you want to give her a card too?" she offered, taking one of the many cards off the stand by the register.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," he exclaimed, taking the card from her hands and leaving a fifty on the counter.  
  
He quickly took out a pen and began scribbling away – his hand shaking slightly as she rang up the purchase and got him his change. She noted the pained expression on his face as he tried to articulate exactly what he wanted to say to his mystery woman. She must be pretty special, Lana surmised. Clark then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with notes on it, which elicited a small chuckle.  
  
"Don't laugh. This is serious... I have to word this just right," Clark declared without looking up.  
  
"Sorry, it's just you're trying so hard. You're pretty well spoken, Clark, why don't you just tell her exactly how you feel?"  
  
"Because every time I look into her eyes, I melt, go numb, and become a nervous wreck."  
  
"Sorry, Clark, I had no idea."  
  
"No, it's fine Lana. I'm finished anyway. I spent two hours this morning on these notes," he stated, crumpling the notes up and throwing it in the waste paper basket.  
  
Now Lana's interest was definitely peaked. She briefly entertained the idea of craning neck ever so slightly to take a quick glance at what Clark was writing but dismissed it as he began sealing the card up inside the envelope. He placed it face down on the counter and collected his change.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, Clark?"  
  
"Um... do you think you can do me a gigantic favour?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Well since you're about to close and all... I was wondering if could you deliver them for me? It's not far. I don't think I could do it – it's just so scary – showing up at her door with flowers, wearing my heart on a sleeve. If she turned me down, I don't think I'd just die."  
  
"Okay... I'll do it," she sighed. "But you owe me."  
  
"I definitely do. The address is on the envelope. Thanks for everything Lana."  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
Clark smiled, backed away toward the exit, his hands in his pockets. When he finally reached the door, he quickly exited the shop leaving Lana alone to her thoughts.  
  
'Let's see who your mysterious woman is, Mr. Clark Kent,' she thought with glee, turning the envelope over.  
  
It read, "LANA LANG."  
  
Her jaw dropped in disbelief. She read it over twice before dashing to the door. Lana searched up and down the street, but alas Clark was long gone. She walked back into the shop in a stupor her head spinning with unintelligible thoughts as she approached the counter. The envelope was quickly ripped as she tore the paper seeking the card inside.  
  
"Dear Lana, I know this might be a surprise to you, but just hear me out.  
  
I walked past the shop this morning just to get a glimpse of you as I often do, and I saw you there sitting at the counter with a sad expression on your face. I wanted so bad to walk in there and comfort you – and I almost did. But then a customer came in, and you put on a brave face and smiled. You've been through so much, but no matter what, you always find the strength to put a smile on your face and work through it all. That's probably what I admire about you the most. I knew in that moment that I couldn't keep my feelings to myself any more. Everyone has their secrets, but some aren't worth holding on to.  
  
We've lived next too each other all our lives, but not a day has passed that I don't think about you. The way your hair flows in the wind, the way you walk, the way you smile, the kind words you speak – everything about you I love. I love you, Lana. I think I've always loved you, and will always love you. You are the light of my life, the reason I get up in the morning – you are the stars, the sun, and the moon in my world.  
  
I'm sure that this will change things between us and I'm also pretty sure you're not going to dump Whitney to be with me – that wasn't my intent. For just for one day, I wanted to be the one who got to make you feel special. I hope I succeeded.  
  
Yours always and forever,  
  
Clark Kent"  
  
Lana touched her lips with gently with her hand as a tear streaked down her cheek.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: That was based on a little fantasy I have about a certain flower shop girl. Hope you enjoyed it. ;-) 


End file.
